


Her Old Haunts

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret returns to the New Forest, and brings John with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Old Haunts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/gifts).



Once, when they had been married for some time, John accompanied Margaret to the New Forest, a rare holiday. For her it was an experience of mingled pleasure and regret; she marvelled both at what had changed in her absence and at what had not. Her father's former parishioners greeted her with, it seemed, similar sentiments. They had missed him, and her. She saw them with new eyes, now, an affectionate compassion tempered by distance and wisdom.

When they were there, John said little, and observed much, and, when they returned, understood rather better about the North and the South.


End file.
